


【Criminal Minds】【Reid/Hotchner】AfterDeath

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: After some terrible things, M/M, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: Reid被炭疽菌感染后，一些不好的事情发生了。他想要修复他们。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【Criminal Minds】【Reid/Hotchner】AfterDeath

Reid看着将自己领回家的Hotch前一秒还微笑着将来探望的组员们“赶”出门外，下一秒就严肃地向自己走来。他知道自己这次的疏忽大意真的让Hotch担心坏了，不仅推断于Hotch来探望时的克制，刚刚JJ、Prentiss和Morgen对Hotch的谨慎的态度也昭然若示。当然，在他们确认关系时，甚至更早，在他决定加入BAU时，他就知道总有一天会碰到这种事情。天才的预感总是准确的，He knows. 

他能感受到Hotch掩藏在愤怒外表下流淌着的，浓厚的、波涛汹涌的关心，对失去的恐惧则更深一层。他知道，在亲密关系间，Hotch从来不是理智的那个人。过度惊吓与担忧之后，他需要一次发泄。同时，理所应当地，他也需要。

Reid看着Hotch走近，他发现自己的身体即使被Hotch逐渐升温的眼神抚弄得燥热，也还残留着缠满绷带、被十几根管子开了洞流进冰冷液体的感觉。恒温动物的生命活动是具有节律性的，这意味着你无法始终沉睡在痛苦中，总有一段时间你会接近清醒，大脑能接收到除视觉外所有感受器的信号，分析处理，并产生感觉适应——即使结束了折磨，那种不适仍将持续一段时间。

胡思乱想并没有占据联合区很多的资源，Reid还能注意到Hotch走到床边，双手缓慢地脱下西服，摘掉领带——今天的领带是深蓝色的，衬他的眼睛——然后没有继续，仅仅解开了衬衫下摆几颗原先系得一丝不苟的扣子；在做这一切时，他一直盯着他，就像是在害怕他会消失。从丘脑传至初级感觉皮层的浅感觉告诉Reid对视令他的脸红透了，他想要抑制自己的肌紧张，而他同样知道在这时——面前有一个完美的身体等待他时，思考是不礼貌的行为。

像从前一样温暖的手抚摸他赤裸的胸膛——当肌肤的冷觉感受器和热觉感受器同时被激活，大脑更容易判断为温暖，这种现象被进化心理学归因为人们自古就对温暖有一种依赖。他们加入BAU时曾约定永远不侧写朋友，但分析人类行为的习惯也已经写入了他们的本能，在每一个不经意的瞬间钻出来作祟，将他们毁灭或是重生。

Hotch想要夺回对他的控制权，从死神手中。

你会害怕么？当你的恋人正在与神争斗，并将你当成他的一个所有物时，你是会感到恐惧，还是爱恋呢？

这说明他需要我。

Reid感受到Hotch轻柔地拥抱自己，肌肤相触，屏住呼吸。他沉浸在男人漆黑的瞳孔中，那种神情让他以为自己是一个精致的布满裂缝的瓷器，稍一用力就会碎掉；或者是一块被放到打开的燃气灶上的冰，顷刻就要融化。太久没有遇到失控的Hotch让他不知所措。记忆在存储过程中会被解构，重新编排，会受到自上而下的加工的影响，这也是目击证人的证词有时并不完全可信的原因。

“我以为我要失去你了。”极其克制的低语伴随着颈上不甚明显的凉意打断了Reid的思绪。电流从膝状体传递到杏仁核，语言中蕴含的感情令他战栗。Hotch是典型的Alpha型男性，在恋人面前示弱不属于他。弗洛伊德的自我防御理论中提到五种主要阻止焦虑的办法：压抑、退行、反向、投射和升华。当人们缺乏安全感时，通常会表现为退行——行为水平低于其真实年龄，期望被信任的人支配，并以此感到安心。

他知道，Reid想，他知道如何安抚这种情况下的Aaron。

年轻人用力地回抱恋人，用力地，像是要将两人融为一体。他感到Aaron的双手从衬衫下伸进去，长时间持枪带来的茧划过他的后背，细碎的刺激汇集至脊髓叠加到一起，神经元的整合功能就要过载了。

他仰起头亲吻Aaron。相比傍晚喝的苦涩的药剂，Aaron尝起来是甜的。Reid很早就发现自己有多么嗜甜，远远早于Emily发现的牛轧糖和Morgen对他牙齿的担心。事实上，人都是嗜甜的，因为远古年代，甜的食物意味着无毒和有营养。你看，这种记忆不存在于我们的大脑，而存在于我们的基因，人是多么奇妙啊。

Aaron还穿着西装裤，剪裁极好的布料紧紧地束缚着肌肉。Reid将它拽下来时还在思考他究竟是如何穿着这一身去追捕unsub的。大腿根内侧的皮肤是最原始的肤色，因为很少有机会暴露，也就不会受到阳光或者化学物品的污染，光滑，白皙。Reid喜欢抚摸这里。抚摸会促进大脑释放内啡肽，这种内源性物质只要一点就足以使人成瘾，所以婴儿会依恋母亲的爱抚，恋人也是。

底裤褪下后，粗大的器官迫不及待地弹出来，像是在期待着什么。Reid抬头啃咬男人的喉结，能听见他紧张地吞咽口水的声音。他看着恋人似乎有些疑惑，但更多的是放任，一种神经长时间紧绷之后的疲惫感不着痕迹地暴露出来。他知道Aaron能觉察到他的动作表现出来的支配欲望，而默许则意味着Aaron理解他，并甘愿受他控制。

润滑剂和安全套放在床头柜的抽屉中，迫不及待倒在床上的两人伸手就能拿到。在Reid坐起来心急地脱掉碍事的衬衫时，他看见他的上司仅仅打开了润滑剂，将套子扔回抽屉，并在他投去疑问的目光时低声解释：“我想你射在我身体里。”

然后Reid来不及分出精力分析Aaron的心理状态，就用急切的亲吻回应这个“命令”。他伏在Aaron的身上，手向下伸去抚慰被冷落已久的器官。冰凉的手指和散发着热量的身体部位接触时，他听见Aaron闭上眼发出一声被压抑的欢愉的喘息。他的手下意识地推拒身上的身体，又在碰到Reid时猛地缩回来，营造出一种欲拒还迎的氛围。Reid明白他没有从Foyet的案子中恢复，饱含着情欲的九刀与隐秘的侵犯不为人知地困扰着他*。

“Aaron，睁开眼。”Reid在看见身下的男人更紧闭双眼时（他闪回了！）加重了语气：“看着我，Aaron，I am Spencer。”Aaron像是被吓到了一样睁开眼，眼眸中氤氲着雾气，没有聚焦，看不真切。Reid于是凑上前去，确认自己的倒影占据了Aaron的瞳孔后，轻轻地把手放在他的太阳穴上，像他平常头疼时做的那样，同时继续被打断的吻。

副交感神经代替交感神经来传递信息，Reid感受到Aaron渐渐平静下来进入状态，回吻着他。他把手放下去搂Aaron的腰。长时间的外勤训练和衬衫领带的束缚造就了年长男人有力却不显夸张的肌肉。Reid从背后轻触Aaron的腰窝，细数他的上司因敏感点被触碰而发出的细微颤抖，静静等待大脑自身的调节起作用，直到他终于受不住轻咬他的嘴唇作为报复。在分开的时候两人不禁都笑了起来。

“我很……”Aaron觉得自己应该道歉，但抱歉的话还没有说完，就被Reid用一根手指摁住：“没有，其他人。”这不是个问句，但他们都明白，每个人都建立起坚固的思维防线，他们的防线永远向对方敞开。Aaron张嘴把Reid的食指含进去，模仿口交的动作舔舐他，抬头看着因此而脸红的年轻人急忙把手抽出来，牵出一条银丝。

Reid找出润滑液，挤到手指上（混合着Aaron的唾液），再轻轻插进Aaron的小穴。意料之外的湿润与松软告诉Reid恋人早已做准备工作，他看着眼角翘起显得有些得意的Aaron，带着惊喜吻上去，在把舌头塞到对方嘴里的间隙抽空说完：“你没有告诉我？”

留下右手在小穴做简单的扩张，Reid把左手放上Aaron胸前的突起。猝不及防被触及敏感点的Aaron发出一声喘息，随即盯着面前像刚讨到骨头的狼狗一样兴奋的Spencer：“我以为你喜欢这样。”

手指的离开让小穴发出“啵”的一声，Aaron可以想象到它粉嫩嫩地张着嘴像是在请求被进入，脸上发起热来。

Reid打开他的腿，他的手拉扯着Aaron变得半硬的乳头，在他撸动Aaron的性器时，他可以看见Aaron眯着眼，正处于一种痛苦和享受的中间态，颇具诱惑的错觉。Oh，感谢God，他在情况崩溃的边缘拉回了Aaron。然后他沉下身去，把自己早就硬得不能再硬的器官放进那个Aaron为他准备的礼物中。

灌过肠的肉穴紧紧地缠着入侵物。Reid感觉Aaron下意识地抱紧自己的腰，像是又在担心失去他了。他俯身安抚地亲吻Aaron在他进入时闭上的眼睛，眼角有一滴无色的泪水，嘴唇抵着睫毛，触觉感受器要被溢出的爱意淹没了。

“我没事。”身下的人睁开眼睛，眼眶有些湿润，“我想要你。”Reid感觉到他的腿收紧了一圈，似是在催促。Aaron的性器夹在两人的小腹处，前端已经渗出液体。

即使Reid是拉斯维加斯的12岁神童，18岁就从大学毕业，已经在FBI工作了6年，也不代表着他能在平常威严的恋人做出这种示弱的动作时平静下来。他的性器直直地探到肠道深处，又在离开时碾压过前列腺，激得Aaron喘息连连。他的吻停留在Aaron的脖颈，无论一个吻痕会引发怎样的危险，性感的喉结上必须要有。他的手掐住Aaron精瘦的腰，没有人隐藏在他正式的着装下知道没有一丝赘肉的腰上会有因被肏而留下的指痕。

弗洛伊德说的没错，精神分析法也没有错误，人们对性的渴求早已深入基因，那种快感永远无法抵抗，无从代替，这是人类最本质的快乐。

性器进入到难以想象的深度，腺体不断传来快感的电流，Aaron咬住嘴唇想制止喘息的声音，却在Spencer的亲吻中失守。

是Spencer，真实的Spencer，他的男人在使用他。

他快要到了。

Spencer的手从腰上滑落，经过人鱼线握住Aaron的性器，轻轻抚弄它，同时堵住顶端的小孔，在他发出不满的声音时咬住他的耳垂，轻声说：“陪我一起。”

夜还长。

*请忽视时间bug XD.

**Author's Note:**

> 最终还是写完了……
> 
> 感谢看完的你。


End file.
